fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Present Not Accounted For
Present Not Accounted For is episode 5a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. The class gets together to celebrate Chum Chum's birthday, but Fanboy forgot it and has no present to give him. He struggles to escape the party and find the perfect birthday present Chum Chum will love. Plot Fanboy is lounging in bed when a shadow looms over him. He wakes up to find an excited Chum Chum leaning into his face! Fanboy asks if Chum Chum was doing this all night, to which Chum Chum responds, "Just the last couple hours", before jumping around excitedly. Fanboy wonders why Chum Chum is so perky, then, in cheer form, Chum Chum explains that it's his birthday today! Fanboy liked the birthday song, but then grows completely unenthusiastic, to which Chum Chum is worried that Fanboy forgot his birthday. Fanboy quickly acts happy and fakes that he didn't, and Chum Chum says it sounded silly coming out of his mouth. Before leaving, he lets Fanboy know he never forgets his birthday and gets him exactly what he wanted. Fanboy begins to bawl out after forgetting the birthday. He is mad at his alarm clock for not reminding him, but it actually reminded him every day for a month, and Fanboy kept ruining it in his sleep. Fanboy decides to sneak out and get Chum Chum a birthday present while he is eating breakfast, but that is foiled when Chum Chum asks if Fanboy is ready for school. At school, Fanboy tells Chum Chum not to be upset if the classmates don't remember, but the moment they walk in, the kids surprise Chum Chum and Hank even sings the cheer from before. The kids have set up their own private birthday party for Chum Chum, and they toss him into the air several times while Fanboy stares in sadness and everyone gets the presents ready. Fanboy goes over to Lupe, who asks him where his present is. Fanboy lies and says it's in space, and named an entire galaxy after Chum Chum. Lupe knew he got him most of the galaxies, so she got him a sun with his face on it, stating that the forecast calls for chummy skies on Saturday and Chumday. Yo comes by and asks Fanboy if he got Chum Chum a pair of anti-gravity rocket boots at a top-secret government auction, but he says no. Yo reveals that she got the gift for him and states she's not authorized to say, then flies away in them. Fanboy is sad that everyone has gifts but him, until he sees Fankylechum go by. He thinks he got Chum Chum a bucket of bolts, but that is wrong as they are used to build a Mecharex. Fankylechum states Mecharex is hungry, and it burns Fanboy just before stomping away. Fanboy thinks real hard to find a way to leave without Chum Chum noticing, and blindfolds Chum Chum, who thinks he's playing his favorite game, Pin the Tail on the Donkey. Fanboy thinks it will work, then throws Chum Chum far away. Just as he was about to think it will buy him enough time for him to find a gift, Chum Chum flies back in and pierces the donkey tail dart into Fanboy's rear end, hurting him. The entertainment begins, and Kyle is here to perform his first magic show for Chum Chum and the class. Chum Chum is excited to learn that Kyle knew magician's magic and asks him to make a penny come out of his nose. Kyle decides to ignore that as it's Chum Chum's birthday, and instead performs magic. After a dramatic monologue, Chum Chum asks if he can pour milk into a newspaper. Kyle says he has something grander in mind for the next trick, but Fanboy pops out of his magic hat and leaves, faking he'll make someone disappear. This leaves the crowd astonished, but Kyle tells everyone the trick he was going to perform was to summon a dragon and paint everyone's names in fire. Before that, Chum Chum calls out one last time and asks Kyle to make a balloon poodle. Fanboy skips the magic show and proceeds to find a gift outside. He finds some flowers and decides to use them as a gift. He walks back to the classroom, but a cake made by Chris Chuggy rolls over him. Fanboy peeks out and thinks cake is not a present, but then the cake turns blue and Man-Arctica pops out. He says he doesn't normally go to private parties, but got a card from Chuggy, and is touched by it. (even though it reads "Wah"). He then decides to use his Device-cicle to open the presents, but Fanboy says they can't open presents without having cake and ice cream, too. Due to seeing no ice cream, he thinks the parties over and it's time to go home. However, Fankylechum's Mecharex gift is also a frozen yogurt dispenser, and he wonders that will do. Fanboy leaves, faking he has to "top carob chips". Fanboy is pacing in the hall when he then runs into Janitor Poopatine, who asks him to come to his office. There, he shows a briefcase of junk, including Kooky Klay and a clown who can get a whole timy carful. Fanboy decides to take it all just before noticing the junk looks like his and Chum Chum's confiscated toys. Agent Johnson catches Poopatine and chases him around, finally arresting him for confiscating the junk. Fanboy wonders what he'll get for Chum Chum now, until he sees the briefcase that held the junk. He is overjoyed, as Chum Chum will love it and it's the perfect accessory. Fanboy runs back to the party just in time to see Chum Chum open a gift from Dollarnator. Fanboy is glad it's present time and presents the briefcase, stating he had it all day. But before he could finish Agent Johnson comes back and confiscates it, stating it's evidence. He proceeds to give Chum Chum his gift, which is just a little something from the boys down at the station. To Fanboy's shock, the present turned out to be a briefcase, and Chum Chum loves it. Fanboy begins to cry, as he no longer has a gift. Chum Chum asks Fanboy what the matter is, and he reveals he forgot his birthday and doesn't have a present, and the briefcase was the only gift he could find. The gang gasps in horror, but Chum Chum says he didn't expect two presents. Chum Chum tells﻿ Fanboy he already gave him the best gift: spending a whole day with him, which is exactly what he wanted. Fanboy wonders if that's the gift he gave him last year, and Chum Chum explains it's what he gives him every year. Fanboy quotes that Chum Chum is easy to shout for. Back at the Fanlair, Fanboy and Chum Chum are watching the Chumsun set. Fanboy wonders if they can share the presents, and Chum Chum happily agrees. Fanboy gets a bowl ready under the mouth of the Mecharex for some frozen yogurt, but he presses the wrong button and burns himself instead. Transcript Songs *''Birthday Cheer'' Gallery Running Gags *Someone reciting the birthday cheer. *Chum Chum suggesting magic tricks for Kyle. *Fanboy leaving the classroom. *Every time Fanboy is burnt, he turns to ashes and flops to the ground. *Fanboy breaking his alarm clock in his sleep. *Someone presenting a gift. *Fanboy is about to give Chum Chum a present, but it is ruined or taken away. Trivia *Chum Chum turns 10 years old in this episode. *First season 2 appearance of Agent Johnson and Janitor Poopatine. Also, this is the first time Yo has a speaking role this season. *Fanboy is the only kid at the party to not wear a party hat (not counting Chum Chum wearing his crown). *Starting this episode, everyone is interested in Kyle's magic. *Fourth wall breaks: **Fanboy grabs an invisible rod near the camera while looking for a present. **During Kyle's speech sequence, Kyle looked into the camera the entire time. Also, he reached his arm out so far it almost hit the screen. *Kyle's speech sequence is cut out in some overseas and YTV airings of this episode, due to viewers deeming it too frightening for some young children. *Gifts Chum Chum recieved: **Forklift with gift box (Hank) **Sun with his face on it (Lupe) **Antigravity rocket boots (Yo) **Mecharex (Fankylechum) **Magic show (Kyle) **Birthday cake with Man-Arctica (Chuggy) **Unknown, originally joke-a-day calender from the future, but cut for time (Dollarnator) **Briefcase (Agent Johnson, originally Fanboy) **Spending a whole day with a friend (Fanboy) *Oz doesn't appear in this episode, but can be seen in the title card. Continuity *Just before Kyle starts his magic show, Chum Chum says, "I didn't know you did magic", which is a reference to "Lord of the Rings". *The music cue during Kyle's speech sequence is is the same as Fanboy's nightmare from "The Tell-Tale Toy". It's also heard in "HypnotOZed". *In the first season, the party hats were pink with yellow polka dots and pink pom poms. In this episode, the party hats are also now blue with multicolored polka dots and pink pom poms. *The background music that plays when Kyle's magic show starts is the same as in "Sigmund the Sorcerer" when Necronomicon asks Sigmund to sign his back flap. *This is the second episode in which Dollarnator makes a non-speaking role, the first being "Refill Madness". According to the script and storyboard, he was supposed to have a speaking role, but the scene was cut. *The blue flame Kyle holds in his hand is the same flame he holds in the theme song. *During Kyle's speech sequence, at 5:48 when the camera spins around him during the first scene where he is in the spotlight and before it turns into the snow, the younger version of Marsha can be seen next to Hank. She is also seen later on after the speech sequence, applauding. *Third episode to feature someone's birthday. ("Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Strings Attached") *Second episode to have someone performing a magic show ("Lord of the Rings"). *Fourth time Kyle gives a goofy remark to what Fanboy or Chum Chum says ("Chicken Pox", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Tooth or Scare"). *The snow background of Kyle's speech is similer to the Frosty Mart roof's winter wilderness from "Fan vs. Wild". *Marsha from "Marsha, Marsha, Marsha" makes a cameo during Kyle's magic show. Goofs *Kyle is heard cheering "Happy Birthday, Chum Chum!" in the crowd, but he is not here yet. *When Kyle arrives to perform his magic show, he does not have a party hat, but when Fanboy tells everyone they can't open presents yet and in the rest of the episode (not counting the slideshow montage), Kyle is wearing a party hat. It's possible he put one on after his magic show ended. *Before Kyle begins his speech, Chum Chum comes in without his crown on. When the camera zooms out to view the classroom and the lights go out while Kyle begins his speech, Chum Chum is wearing his crown again. *Chuggy is wearing his chef's hat while watching Chum Chum open Dollarnator's present, but when he gasps while learning Fanboy brought no present, he has switched back to his regular party hat. *For the entire scene with the birthday cake, Lupe is wearing one party hat instead of three. *When Fanboy tells everyone they can't open presents yet, Kyle is not wearing his cape. *There are several goofs during the flashback montage: *#While Chum Chum was singing the birthday cheer, Fanboy looks scared, but when he was actually doing it earlier Fanboy was smiling. *#When Chum Chum pins Fanboy's butt, they are next to the door, but when he did it earlier they are by the teacher's desk. *#During the Man-Arctica flashback, no students or presents were seen. Also, Man-Arctica never stepped on Fanboy. *#Chum Chum said that he and Fanboy opened presents together, but Fanboy never opened any presents in the episode. *Several times in this episode, the front of Chum Chum's crown constantly changes positions on his head. Sometimes, it's at the front, sometimes, it's on the back and sometimes it's on the side. *When Chum Chum is going to open Dollarnator's present, everyone is around him, yet when he is opening the present in the next shot, Kyle has moved closer to him and Chuggy, Fankylechum and the cake with Man-Arctica have disappeared. *When Kyle finishes his speech sequence, Chuggy has switched to his chef hat before bringing in the cake. *Duke and Cheech aren't wearing their party hats when they set up their gifts for Chum Chum. *Chuggy's birthday cake is white when he brings it in, but turns blue when Man-Arctica arrives. When Fanboy brings his briefcase gift, the cake is white again. *During several of the magic show scenes, the kids constantly change their places one shot after another. *When Chum Chum is opening a present before getting blindfolded by Fanboy, three yellow balloons can be seen over his head, but in every scene before and after, the balloons are not there. *Kyle is strangly not seen with the others in the group shot after Chum Chum explained the things Fanboy did with him in the episode. *Fanboy should've known better to crank the mecharex's tail to despense the frozen yogurt, rather than press a button on its neck. *Chum Chum said he was close to Fanboy the last couple hours, but the time between he looms over Fanboy and the time he talks was only nine seconds in real time. (though he might have said it for exaggeration) *The table with Kyle's magic hat is to the left of Kyle when the magic show begins, but when his dramatic speech ends, the table is missing, and when Kyle is about to perform his dragon trick, the table is to the right of him. Also, Kyle's standing positions change. Allusions *The episode's title is a pun on the phrase "present and accounted for", referring to the fact that someone is here. *'Croc 2' - Chum Chum's gift from FanKyleChum is a robot T-rex which is simular to The Village Masher from the Video Game Called Croc 2. *'Beauty and the Beast' - When Chum Chum says "Be my guest!" this is a nod to the name of one of the songs in the movie. *'Godzilla' - The background music heard during Kyle's monologue parodies the theme of the movie for this popular Japanese movie monster. *'Lord of the Rings' - The snow scene of Kyle's monologue closley resembles the snow scene from Lord of the Rings. It's also very metal album cover esque. *The final scene of Kyle's monologue has Kyle over a light background. The lights are bright and neon colored, and have special effects. Those effects were used for the special background of the countdown to New Year's Eve 2001. This could be a reference to the wacky adventures of ronald mcdonald's "Birthday World". *'Silly Putty' - The Kooky Klay is an obvious parody of this popular stretchy clay toy. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle and Fankylechum * Dyana Liu as Yo * Jeff Glen Bennett as Hank, Man-Arctica and Agent Johnson * Candi Milo as Lupe * Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Birthday Episodes